phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gadget Golf
}} |image = Gadget golf.JPG |caption = Main menu for the regular game |developer = Disney |platform = Computer game |release = April 2010 (Summer Game) September 2010 (Multiplayer game) November 2010 (Winter version) |genre = Sports |rating = N/A}} Gadget Golf is a game on the Disney Channel US and Disney XD websites. The player can play as Phineas or Ferb on 10 holes of mini golf in their backyard. The par-37 course is described as follows below: Holes Controls Left and right change the angle of the putt to the left or right. Up and down affect hit power. Up and down also change the starting tee spot, and left and right set that spot. Tips *Hole 1 - Get the angle a little to the left and place the hit on MAX to make a hole-in-one. *Hole 3 - Try to get to the Ferris wheel-it will reduce the stroke count. *Hole 4 - Try to get the ball into the vacuum sucker. *Hole 5 - Hit the golf ball at minimum to let your opponent hit the ball into the pyramid. *Hole 6 - Shoot the golf ball into the sea monster and to get an eagle. *Hole 9 - Turn the character 180 degrees and it will go into a mole hole, which will be transported to the other side of the course. *Hole 10 - Time it right; hit on MAX to get a hole-in-one. Winning and other info If the player wins, Phineas and Ferb can be on the screen with the Eiffel Tower. If the player loses, they will not see Perry, but instead only Phineas and Ferb. There is a stroke limit of 5 shots a hole. If the player doesn't get the ball in the hole by the 5th shot, the score will be 6, meaning a maximum score of 60. There is nothing that correlates the 10th hole and City of Love, despite both being items that relate to Paris, France. The player can also play by themselves with Phineas and Ferb on the course. Other editions : Starting in September 2010, the player could play with up to 3 other players to get 3 holes done in the fastest time in a speed challenge game, though was later removed. A Christmas Gadget Golf game has available from late November 2010 onwards. It has different holes. Songs featured in game *"Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" (Hole 9, whenever a gopher has the ball) *"Thank You Santa" (Winter Gadget, Hole 9) Errors *When viewing the instructions, the keys shown to "select a starting point" are I and K. However, the instructions next to the keys say "To select a starting point, use the I and L keys." The correct keys to use are I and K. *In the 3rd hole in the Winter edition, if Ferb goes for the snowman on his 5th shot, the stroke count goes to 7, even though the maximum is 6. Gallery External links *"Gadget Golf" on the Disney LOL website Category:Real World games Category:G